


The Time Traveling Adventure of a Robin (Plus one annoying Speedster)

by Cloud0



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bart Allen needs to get his past off his chest too, Brief mentions of being a sex slave, Brief mentions of major character death, Cannon will be destroyed, Forms of torture mentioned on captured superhero prisoners, Future is darker than even the show's, Gen, He REALLY needs love, I will crash the mode guys, I'm so sorry to the h@ll I've created from the future, I've ruined him, Inappropriate Humor, Matt McGinnis is future Robin, Matt had a dark past as the last hero, Matt needs more Batfam love, My poor sweet innocent Matt, My two sons trying to make things right, Not a pretty picture, no editing, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud0/pseuds/Cloud0
Summary: One Robin Beyond and a speedster try to go back in time to stop the Reach Invasion instead of just one speedster. Will the Reach or Young Justice be able to handle them?





	The Time Traveling Adventure of a Robin (Plus one annoying Speedster)

The scene looked straight out of an apocalyptic movie. Black snow fell. The grass was nonexistent. The life was practically nonexistent, but if one looked closer, they could see three figures surrounding a dome apparatus. 

The only adult was dressed in a ripped-up orange jail jumpsuit. His head was bald as the day he was born, and his face was aged with deep wrinkles. His eyes contained deep pools of regret which was probably linked with being the Flash killer.

Ironically enough, the Flash’s grandson was the only reason the man was even alive. Bart Allen, a ginger headed teen and grandson to the Flash, is hunched over right next to the dome. He had bulky scavenger googles protecting him from the sparks of his blowtorch. The teen worked in silence until he said, “Are you going to loom over all day or will you perform the system check for me?”

An outsider would assume the ginger teen was addressing the former prisoner. Bart was not aiming his annoyance at his grandfather’s killer, but at the small figure on top of the dome. Located at the top of the dome was a small figure sprawled across the top. His black hair covered his domino and masked his expression from the speedster. A few seconds later and grumbling could be heard. Bart didn’t even move as the figure jumped from his sprawled position to his side.

One would automatically notice the difference between the teens if they saw them in this black snowy apocalyptic wonderland. The dark-haired boy was significantly smaller than his companion and had a more boyish charm due to it. The dark-haired teen also seemed to possess an unnatural white skin as if he had never felt the sun before. 

His attire was also very alarming for their world. The had a pure black suit with red wings attached to his arms, but what would be the most terrifying thing for that world’s habitants is the red R on the left chest. This boy was undoubtedly the last hero except for his speedster counterpart. 

Robin put up his gauntlet hand and quickly ran the last test needed for the device. When his holo-computer turned green, he turned to Bart, “Looks like this is it. We’re really leaving this dump.”

Bart’s sigh was audible to all around him. “Rob, you don’t have to pretend you don’t like it here.”

“Why would I even remotely like this toxic winter horror land that ended all heroes you twip?”

Bart’s eyes closed for only a second before his second exhale of the hour. Bart was tired. Everything from dealing with a moody Robin to building a time machine was really wearing on him. 

The bald man chose this moment to interrupt the teens’ squabble. 

“You two understand that the trip to the past will fry the machine’s circuitry. This is a one-way ticket.”

Bart gestured to his lovely bleak surroundings and deadpanned, “Does this look like a future worth to returning too?”

Robin added his own two cents, “We understand Neutron, but this whole mess needs to be stopped.”

Neutron added the third sigh of the conversation. “You know what to do. Robin already has the device necessary for shutting down my powers Bart. Be careful and…”

“No spoilers. We got it.” a certain speedster butted in before disappearing in a flash. He returned a second later in a beige and red leotard and googles. 

Robin punched a number on his holo-computer and the door opened. He chuckled to his friend. “You ready to be in a skin-tight suit with a guy in an equally tight bird suit on your lap?”

Bart groaned, but a little smile crossed his features. The Reach invasion would never stand a chance against the two young heroes.


End file.
